<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spill Your Guts by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192628">Spill Your Guts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tom holland fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader centric, The Late Late Show, cursing, gross food so beware, like it's pretty gross, spill your guts or fill your guts game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You play a nasty game of spill your guts or fill your guts while your a guest on James Corden’s late night show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tom holland fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spill Your Guts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now y/n, I know you are familiar with this game correct?”</p><p>You squinted your eyes at the nasty foods that sat on the table in front of you, “unfortunately.”</p><p>James laughed slightly as he continued, “well for those of you who don’t know this game is called Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. I will be asking the lovely y/n here some questions that my writers have typed up. Neither her nor me have seen the questions before this. Should y/n not want to answer the question then she will have to eat one of these delectable snack choices we have.”</p><p>You clasped your hands together, “and what do we have here today James?”</p><p>He smiled, “well thank you for asking. Today our selection is filled with crickets, blood head cheese, hot sauce, bull penis, sardine smoothie, cow’s tongue, deep fried butter, and a thousand-year-old egg.”</p><p>You grimaced, “yum. Okay, who’s going first?”</p><p>“Why don’t you start first.”</p><p>You rubbed your hands together and peered around the table, “just because I think it’s the most disgusting option up here, I am going to give you the blood head cheese.” The crowd cringed at the sight, “okay James…” A small laugh escaped your throat as you read the card, “ok. Okay. This one isn’t that bad, which I’m kind of disappointed by.” You looked him dead in the eye, “why wasn’t Tom included in the Avengers Tour Bus Segment.”</p><p>James shook his head slightly as the crowd laughed at the question. James eyed the gross cube of food. “Blood head cheese or….” He sighed and ran a hand over his face, “okay. Now before we start, I love Tom. He’s a fantastic actor and great guy.”</p><p>You laughed, “but….?”</p><p>He sighed again, contemplating his options once more. “There was a scheduling conflict.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and pointed at him, “bullshit. James, that is bullshit. Spill or fill baby.”</p><p>He laughed again, “okay fine. To be completely honest, it’s because Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie were on the bus.” You threw your head back in laughter. “I’m serious. I thought that conflict would arise and decided I would be the proactive one and stop it before it started.”</p><p>You clapped your hands as you laughed. “wait no, that’s brilliant. Oh my god…” You let out a shaky breath and wiped the small tears that formed in your eyes, “Good job James.”</p><p>“thank you, thank you. Now, for your first food. I’m going to give you the cow’s tongue.” He picked up a paper, his eyes scanning the question and a large smile spread over his face.</p><p>“oh no.” you whispered. “you know this game is unfair. I’m literally apart of one of the most secretive movie companies on earth!”</p><p>James nodded and laughed, “yes you are.” He placed the card down before glancing at it again quickly. “okay. So… y/n. If you had to replace any MCU actor with someone else, who would you swap?”</p><p>You fought the small smile that made its way onto your lips. “fuck.” You quickly covered your mouth, “sorry I keep forgetting we can’t swear on American television. But damn this is hard.”</p><p>“There is always the tongue.”</p><p>“I know that there’s a cow’s tongue!” You quipped back easily causing James to laugh loudly. “But there’s literally no one that I would want to replace. Everyone is so good.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer.”</p><p>You groaned slightly, “I’m like trying to remember all of the movies.” Your eyes looked to ceiling as you thought before your eyes popped open. “okay I actually have one.”</p><p>James’s eyes widened as he smiled, “oh do tell.”</p><p>“give me one sec.” you quickly pulled out your phone and texted Kevin Feige who was sitting in the back of the audience listening, probably waiting to fire you. Bautista?</p><p>“woah woah wait a second. What are you doing there?” James asked while laughing.</p><p>You giggled as you looked dup from your phone, “making sure I don’t lose my job.” yeah go ahead. “okay we’re good. I would replace Dave Bautista with Dwayne Johnson.”</p><p>The crowd oohed as James almost lost it, “really? Why?”</p><p>You held up a finger, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that we were allowed to ask two questions. Now, I think it’s your turn.”</p><p>He continued laughing as you spun the table around so that the deep-fried butter was in front of him. “Okay keep laughing James. Because this next question is a doozey.”</p><p>“oh boy bring it on.”</p><p>You laughed, “how much money did you get paid to do Peter Rabbit?”</p><p>James frowned instantly and ran a hand over his lips, “alright here we go.” He lifted the stick of butter, it almost slipping through his fingers. You covered your mouth as you gagged slightly. You looked away as James took a rather large bite of the butter. You instantly turned your body as you heard his gag, not wanting to look at the scene. He spit the butter into the nearby bucket and took a large gulp of water to wash down the foul taste. He wiped his mouth and let out a small laugh at your disgusted face.</p><p>“Oh, James that was awful, I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>He shook his head as his tongue poked out over his lip. “okay now I want to give you something bad.” He spun the table around so that the shot flute of hot sauce sat in front of you. He picked up the card and laughed, quickly covering his mouth. “ok y/n, now I get to return the favor. How much were you paid to do avengers.”</p><p>You bit your lip and cringed at both the question and the idea of having to drink hot sauce. You picked up the small glass and examined it, “how hot is this?”</p><p>James laughed, “the hottest one we could find.”</p><p>“so, like if my mouth is ruined after this…?” he just shrugged, and you sighed, “well let’s toast to lost friends, then shall we?” He laughed loudly as you raised the glass in toast and plugged your noise. You tipped it back and waited for the thick liquid to slowly roll into your mouth. You barely took a full sip before you were reeling back and shaking your head in disgust. You put down the glass and fought to swallow it. Eventually you forced the hot liquid down your throat and gagged, instantly picking up the glass of water.</p><p>“holy—you actually drank it.” James said in surprise.</p><p>You nodded as you chugged down more water, letting out a large sigh before the burn really set it. “fuck, it’s really hot.” You laughed slightly as you tried to fan your mouth.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would actually drink that.”</p><p>You nodded and shook out the sleeves of your blouse. You took another large sip, “When I play a game, I play to win. But fuck, this is really hot.” You billowed your shirt to bring some air to your body, “can I get some milk? Like this is really hot.”</p><p>James laughed and nodded, “yeah we can get you some milk.” He looked off to one of his crew members and gestured. A moment later a glass of cool milk was being handed to you.</p><p>“thank you so much.” You said before you took a large sip. “man, that was really hot. What pepper was that made from?”</p><p>James shrugged with a large grin over his face, “I don’t know but I’m happy that wasn’t me.”</p><p>You shook your head and bit your lip looking at the selection of gross food. “well now you better watch out James because I’m out for revenge. Why don’t we go with the nice sardine smoothie?”</p><p>“I was hoping I wouldn’t get this one.”</p><p>“whelp.” You shrugged. You read the card, “get ready to drink. James, which product that you endorse do you actually not use or enjoy?”</p><p>James ran his fingers over his lips, “out of any of the products that I endorse?”</p><p>You shook your head, “they’re options. Chase Bank, Apple Music, or Keurig Coffee.”</p><p>James frowned and looked over to his production crew, “why guys? Why.” You let out a hearty laugh as James began to eye the glass of the chunky smoothie. “I guess I too should toast to broken friendships.” You laughed as he tipped the glass your way before taking a sip.</p><p>You watched him instantly spit it back out causing you to boo, “James! I swallowed all of the hot sauce, weak!”</p><p>He wiped his mouth and offered you the glass, “please show me how it’s done if you’d like.” You shook your head and he lowered the glass, “that’s what I thought. Now for you, I thought of this since last round. I want you to eat some crickets.”</p><p>You smirked slightly as he picked up the card. He opened his mouth in shock before continuing, “y/n, are all of the characters that died in Avengers: Infinity War permanently dead?”</p><p>You smiled, “oh that’s easy.” Everyone perched on the edge of their seats, “I don’t know.”</p><p>James rolled his eyes, “of course you know.”</p><p>“no, I actually don’t. We aren’t told anything. I will find out the answer to that question at the same time you will, which is when it comes out.”</p><p>“That is such a cop out!”</p><p>You widened your eyes and laughed, “no it wasn’t! That’s the truth!”</p><p>He pointed to the glass accusingly, “eat it.”</p><p>“But I answered the question!”</p><p>“fine then, does your character stay dead?”</p><p>You shook your head vigorously, “no no no no! That wasn’t the question!”</p><p>“you need to eat that!”</p><p>You smiled widely and pushed it away from you, “I am not gonna eat it. I’m sorry that it wasn’t the answer you were looking for, but I still answered the question!” Both you and James laughed loudly as he finally relented.</p><p>“Fine you don’t have to eat it.”</p><p>You grimaced, “no you know what, I will eat them because I’m not a cheater. So, while I did answer the question…” you looked directly into the camera, “I will still eat the crickets.”</p><p>“What?” James laughed, “No you really don’t have to.”</p><p>You lifted your hands in surrender, “no James. It’s fine, I’ll eat the crickets.” You lifted one by the legs, “I’ve actually eaten a cricket before.”</p><p>James did a double take as you tossed the bug into your mouth with relative ease. You chewed it slightly before swallowing as James stared with an open mouth.</p><p>“wait wait back it up. Why did you eat a cricket?”</p><p>You laughed slightly as you took a sip of water, “my granddad used to buy these packs of like bacon flavored worms or cheese flavored crickets as a joke, and one thanksgiving—”</p><p>“you ate those instead of the probably delicious food that was around you?”</p><p>You laughed and shook your head, “no no. My brother and I played what are the odds and I lost so I had to eat them, and I did.”</p><p>“why didn’t you just like… not eat them?”</p><p>You scoffed, “do you have an older brother?” He shook his head, “okay then. You can’t just back out of a dare.”</p><p>“alright then let’s continue. We have one question left for each of us.”</p><p>You nodded and spun the table, so the thousand-year-old egg was in front of him, “last one James, which do you prefer: USA or England?”</p><p>The crowd oohed loudly as James dropped his head with laughter, “oh man. I mean, I love both countries so much.”</p><p>“yeah okay.” You smirked, “now answer the question.”</p><p>He laughed again, “I’m forever grateful that I’ve had the opportunity to be here in America and host this amazing show. But London is my home, I grew up there.”</p><p>“right… your answer?” You leaned forward slightly, teasing him</p><p>“cheers.” You laughed loudly as James took a bite, almost instantly spitting it out and gulping at the water.</p><p>“alright last one y/n and I will give you the last food option, the bull penis.”</p><p>You groaned slightly as you lifted the bowl to sniff it. “okay the smell could be worse but it also could be a hell of a whole lot better.”</p><p>James laughed and tapped the card on the desk, “to finish the game, y/n… how good is Tom in bed?”</p><p>You ran your tongue over your bottom lip as you shook your head. “oh my god.”</p><p>“your answer?”</p><p>You bit your lip, “my answer is…. It is very ironic that I’m about to eat bull penis instead of answering a sex related question.”</p><p>“yes, it is now answer or dig in.”</p><p>You picked up a penis slice between your sharpened nails and lifted it towards your mouth. You pursed your lips before letting out a breath and putting the bull penis into your mouth.</p><p>“how is it?” James asked with a sly smile</p><p>You grimaced and swallowed thickly, “chewy.”</p><p>James laughed and clapped his hands, “well that is our game. Thank you so much to y/n y/l/n for being such a good sport in the game and doing much better than me. Avengers 3 is now on Blu-Ray and DVD and stay tuned for the exclusive drop of an Avengers 4 clip!” You clapped along with James before standing up and giving him a light hug. You waved to audience as the curtain dropped. Your phone instantly dinging in your pocket.</p><p>You pulled it out as you walked back towards the dressing room.</p><p>Tom: You did great babe and you really took one for the team on the last one.</p><p>y/n: you owe me</p><p>Tom: of course</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: okay so I wrote the bautista part when there was drama about him but i think it was either or rumor or it was all solved or something? idk but don't take it too seriously </p><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p><p>requests are open</p><p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>